


If Words Were Enough

by Frosted_Iron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Each chapter is a different poem, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's kinda sappy, Kinda, Poetry, Shiro writes his feelings for Allura, Shiro writes poetry, but i'm proud of them, in poetry, maybe a little bit of angst, shallura - Freeform, there's not really an order to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosted_Iron/pseuds/Frosted_Iron
Summary: If words were enough. If they could ever contain my love for you. If they could ever encompass how magnificent you are. If they could only capture your beauty. If words were only enough.A series of poems about Allura written from Shiro's point of view.





	1. She Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>    _My first Shallura poem written because I was inspired by[Onemerryjester](http://onemerryjester.tumblr.com/)'s amazing [fanart ](http://onemerryjester.tumblr.com/post/149531582415/here-it-is-part-1-to-my-voltron-indian-au-art)._
> 
> * * *

**_She Dances_**  

She dances through darkness,

She dances through the night

Over glassy floors and darkened halls.

She dances into my heart

With a light so bright

She makes my darkness vanish Like clouds on the wind.

She dances in starlight

Her footsteps lighter than air.

She dances between pillars

And through my mind.

She dances to the music of the universe

To a beat only she can hear.

But when she dances,

Oh when she dances

She brings the melody

She brings the universe's light

She brings the stars with her every step

With every movement every flow of her hands

She beckons the stars and their melodies

She pulls them around her

surrounds me in their light.

And I am safe in her arms. Safe in the light.

Safe among the stars of the universe.

So that I can hear the melody.

I can hear the beat.

I can hear the universe within her heartbeat.

 

She dances through darkened halls.

Yet her light pulls me in.

It surrounds me soft and gentle

Yet brilliant and fierce.

And she dances

Like glitter, like crystal

She shimmers and shines

And the light of the universe was never so bright

And God did I love her

Did I ever need her light

For she was the sun, the moon, the world to me.

She dances through darkness

Through the worst parts of me.

She flows and she glides, like a crystalline stream

Washes away my pain

My hate, my hurt

My evils, and my terrors.

And leaves only the light, the gentle purest light.

She dances beside me

All Throughout the night

She holds the universe in her hands, the stars upon her feet

Their brilliance in her fingertips

And she shares them with me.

In her hands that grasp the worlds she holds me close

She holds those hands out to me

Her light reaches my darkness

She consumes it in her flames

Burns it like the sun

And I drown in her beauty

Swallowed by the waves of her grace and love

I burn with her fire, with her desire

I can see when she dances, though my eyes be dark

She dances into my heart

Even when we're worlds apart.

 

She dances through darkness.

In silent halls.

She dances through the night

She dances in brilliance

In a beautiful sight

For she is the universe's delight.

For the stars are her steps

And worlds her tune

And out of diamonds she was hewn.

She dances through darkness

All Throughout the night.

And never was the universe so bright.


	2. Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired yet again by [OnemerryJester](http://onemerryjester.tumblr.com/)'s ridiculously beautiful [artwork](http://onemerryjester.tumblr.com/post/150101034730/shallura-week-day-7-change-beginning-let-us). 

* * *

 

**_Your Eyes_ **

I find only beauty,

I find only light.

Only brilliant starlight within your eyes.

 

They glimmer and shine

In the dim evening light.

They shine like the stars,

Glow in the glimmer of the glittering lights.

Brilliant and bright.

Your eyes, how they sparkle

So gentle and pure.

And I get lost in those eyes

In those deep cerulean pools.

I could drown in their depths.

And yet happily would I sink

If I could but fall beneath the waves

Of your beautiful, piercing gaze.

 

Pull me beneath your waters,

Drag me down to your depths,

Breath life back into me

With your tender kiss.

With the starlight reflected on your lips.

With the gentle sweetness only you possess

Pull me back from my grave

Deep into your love.

And hold me amongst the waves

Amongst the storm and the sea

Fill me with your light

With your glitter, glimmer, shimmer and shine.

I am lost in your beauty

Lost in your arms

Lost in the depths of your beautiful eyes.

I never wish to be free.

Never wish to be found.

Let me wander the brilliance

Wander your light

Wander through the depths of your soul.

Let me wander through the worlds

Trapped within your gaze.

 

I never wish to be found

Never wish to be saved

For I find only beauty,

I find only light.

Only brilliant starlight within your eyes.


	3. More Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> ****This was actually written as an early Christmas gift to[OnemerryJester](http://onemerryjester.tumblr.com/). I think this one is probably my favorite.

* * *

  ** _More Than Words_**

It feels so strange

To call you  _ Princess. _

The name, it feels, unfitting.

To be honest, there’s not a word 

In any language

In any galaxy, that can define you.

 

For you, my love -

You are  _ Queen _ of the skies,

_ Guardian _ of the people,

_ Ruler  _ of the universe,

_ Keeper _ of my heart.

 

You are an ethereal creature

Made of purity and light.

You are a heavenly being - 

A wonder made of stars,

Galaxies within your fingertips,

Stardust in your hair.

 

You are the roaring ocean 

Crashing with power and strength,

Teeming with life.

Immeasurably deep is your love,

Expansive as the ocean’s floor.

Your love slowly wears away,

Like the tide upon the rocks,

Smooths over the jagged edges 

Of my battered soul.

 

You are like a gale force

Powerful and free,

Flowing with majesty and grace.

Ever drifting, ever lifting me up.

You pull me from my canyons,

Raise me to heights I never knew.

You steal the air from my lungs,

Just as easily as you breathe life

Back into my broken body.

 

You are like a blazing wildfire,

All consuming in its power,

Devastating in its wake.

So fierce and loyal is your love,

Spreading through my heart and soul

It sparks a flame deep within me,

Burns through all my darkest nights.

Lights the perilous way

For my tortured mind.

 

You are like the steadfast mountain,

Unshakable and unmoving,

Unwavering in your goals.

Firm in your beliefs, tenacious in your ways.

There is a strength within your soul,

Capable of bearing the weight of my burdens,

Entombing me in your love,

And cementing into place the pieces 

Of my crushed spirit.

 

You are like the towering redwoods,

Ever spreading, ever growing -

Vivid and brilliant.

Rooted deep within your soul

Your love encompasses my being

Creeps over every corner of my heart

Blooming bright and beautiful,

Radient as it intertwines

With my flourishing love.

 

You, my  _ Princess _ , defy expectations,

You defy definition

In any language,

In any galaxy.

Words cannot describe you,

They can barely scratch the surface

They can hardly begin to tell

Of your beauty, strength, and love.

 

There’s not a word in any language,

Nor in a galaxy far away,

That can ever do you justice.

For you are so much more than words to me.

 


	4. If This is a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, Allura is actually in this one! And it's kinda on the hurt/comfort side. Shiro has a lot of insecurities.

* * *

 

**_If This is a Dream..._ **

Gently falling all around you

Cascading down in silken curls

Like the silent whisper of snowfall

As it drifts along the wind-

Steadily falling, steadily coating the world in white.

It’s a beauty hard to watch,

So brilliant in its display

Yet difficult to glance away

As I grasp the silky strands,

As I feel their silken touch.

 

This dazzling display,

So soft and shiny in my gaze,

Frames a beauty hard to imagine.

It frames your face with graceful care

Brings out the beauty in your eyes-

Those eyes I lose myself in,

And those lips I love to kiss.

 

How is this even possible?

How can this even be real?

That I can hold such magnificent beauty

Within my hands, my fingertips.

 

Sometimes I wonder if you are just a dream.

Some fantasy I have created -

A delusion for my tortured soul

To give me peace of mind. 

And yet here you are, lying beside me

In silk sheets, in the dim castle lights.

And I can gaze at your beauty,

Run my fingers through your hair.

While you sleep beside me

While you doze in my arms.

 

How lucky I am.

How unworthy I feel, 

Just to be within your presence,

With all this darkness in me.

With all the pain and the sorrow,

All the hurt and regret.

With all the torture coursing through my veins,

All the memories slowly trickling back.

 

Sometimes you feel like a dream,

Like an ethereal being of my imagination.

Sometimes I wonder when I’ll wake,

Be forced back into my darkness

And away from your shimmering light.

Tossed into the fires of hell once again

And torn from your love.

Sometimes it’s more than I can bear.

 

It’s easier, so much easier

To let you go now.

To release myself from this dream

Allow myself to wake up-

Allow myself to be jolted back,

To days of blood and pain and hate

To days of rage and sorrow. 

Of anguish and death.

 

But I don’t want to wake up, 

I don’t want to leave you.

Leave your light, your purity.

But my darkness,

This ever growing thing

It’s slowly eating me

What is it doing to you?

 

I choke back a sob,

Choke back the guilt

As I caress the snowy waves of your hair again.

 

And you stir - you wake up, “Shiro.”

“I’m sorry, Princess.” I say with voice breaking.

“For what?” You answer, voice thick with sleep.

“I don’t deserve you.” I admit with crushing defeat.

 

Your eyes widen and I am swallowed

By your mesmerizing cerulean gaze.

Slender fingers caress my cheek as your voice calls me back,

“My Paladin.” 

My breath hitches, my heart skips a beat.

“I love you,” You say with such certainty,

Such determination, I can scarcely breathe.

“ You don’t have to be perfect,

You just have to be you.

Please stay with me, Shiro. Stay by my side.”

 

I can do little but nod.

“I love you, Princess. I’ll stay by your side.”

You smile and press your lips to mine.

And I hold you tighter in my arms

Let my fingers trail through your wintery curls.

 

As we drift back into slumber,

Together side by side,

I pray to the galaxies,

Pray to anyone who will listen.

 

Let me walk these snowy woods,

Let me stand by this roaring ocean,

Let me drown beneath the waves

Of your ever deepening love.

 

Please, never let me wake up.


	5. Stars Aligned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the Shallura Zine [Stars Aligned](http://shallurazine.tumblr.com/). Although only four sections made it onto issue one it was an immense honor to actually have my poem in there at all! I also just realized, I'm fairly certain I never posted the entirety of it anywhere.

* * *

 

**_Stars Aligned_ **

Have you ever wondered,

Have you ever thought?

That just perhaps the galaxies -

Perhaps the stars themselves -

Have shifted everything?

Moved our timelines

Across the fabric of space?

 

For when I look at you

When I see your smiling face

I can’t help but feel

That the stars aligned

For us to meet.

The heavens drew the masterpiece 

That gave me you.

 

Have you ever wondered

Have you ever thought?

As we stand here side by side,

That the worlds we’ve crossed -

The time we’ve spent -

Could never have been

If the stars had not aligned?

 

For when I look at you

When I run my fingers through your hair

I can’t help but see

The twinkle of the stars

As they dance in galaxies -

As they dance in perfect harmony

Pulling me to you.

 

Have you ever wondered 

Have you ever thought?

That perhaps this was our destiny?

Perhaps it was always meant to be?

That just perhaps you and I 

Were pulled together

As the stars aligned?

 

For when I look at you

When I kiss your tender lips

I cannot help but hear

The sweetest of the melodies -

The purest form of song

As the galaxies tell our story

The love of you and me.

 

Have you ever wondered

Have you ever thought?

About how different life would be

If we were far apart.

If the galaxies themselves had not inclined

To meddle in our lives-

If the stars had not aligned?

 

For when I look at you

When I hold you in my arms

I cannot help but hope -

Cannot help but pray

That despite the chaos in our world

In my arms is where you’ll stay.

 

Have you ever wondered?

Have you ever thought?

Has it ever crossed your mind?

Has this all been predetermined?

Was this always meant to be?

Was this always our destiny?

Because the stars aligned.

 

For the galaxies drew a masterpiece

That painted our worlds together.

The planets sung our melodies

That wove our heartbeats into one.

The stars aligned amidst a sea of light

To intertwine our destinies.

 

The stars aligned and we were born

Within the chaos of the universe,

The stars aligned and we were born-

Two souls destined for eternity

Amidst the galaxies to wander,

Forever side by side

Because the stars aligned.

  
  



	6. Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically written for Shiro's birthday. But this one was actually half written for me, half written for Shiro. I was going through a really rough spot and just kinda connected with him.

* * *

_****_ _**Sometimes** _

Sometimes it feels like suffocating,

Like drowning in a sea of thoughts.

In a never ending pool of darkness and despair.

 

Sometimes it feels like floating,

Like resting on a cloud of emotions.

On a never ending dream of light and love.

 

Other times it’s cold.

Frigid like an arctic breeze 

Like a shiver running down my spine.

 

Other times it’s warm.

Blazing like a roaring fire.

Like a flame warming up my body.

 

Still yet it feels like weights

Dragging me down to the ground.

Till my knees are battered and bruised.

 

Still yet it feels like air

Filling me up with life giving oxygen.

Till my lungs are full and free.

 

Sometimes it tastes like blood

Like metal and copper

Bitter and hard to swallow.

 

Sometimes it tastes like candy

Like sugar and chocolate

Sweet and easy to devour. 

 

Somedays I can barely move.

Hard to lift my head.

Hard to see the light.

 

Somedays I can barely stop.

Easy to raise my head.

Easy to see the light.

  
  


But somedays I can’t.

I can’t shake the pain and the hurt 

And the questions.

The never ending question 

_**WHY?** _

Was there ever any reason?

Was all this pain and hurt and sorrow 

A part of something bigger?

Was it always meant to be?

 

How can this possibly

Be what’s best for me?

How can I walk away from this?

When my legs are too weak.

When my knees ache as the blood trickles down.

When my heart hurts,

When my soul’s in agony.

When the weight of all my doubts 

Keeps me on the ground?

_ How can I walk? _

 

Your voice calls out to me,

Ripping through the darkness and the clouds.

Echoing right into my soul-

Reverberating in my bones.

A still small voice,

Yet power so undefined,

Courses through my body,

Jolts me from my shackles.

 

Your words, so quiet,

Barely above a whisper.

As you calm my wretched-

My tormented soul.

_ “I am here. _

_ I will not abandon you. _

_ Together, hand in hand _

_ You will survive this. _

_ For I love you, _

_ Never forget.” _

 

And even on my darkest days,

The days of horror and guilt.

I reach out my hand

And together, we stand.


End file.
